


[KaliJamiKali] Vài cử chỉ quan tâm

by Chaawa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Chapter 4
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: Sau khi đọc chương 4 main story, tớ đã canh cánh muốn nhìn thấy một Kalim trưởng thành, tinh tế.Vì thế, đây là cách tớ khắc họa Kalim Al-Asim trong fic này. Một Kalim để ý đến Jamil hơn, một Kalim suy nghĩ phức tạp hơn một chút.Nếu các cậu đọc và cảm thấy yêu thích, thực sự là vinh hạnh của tớ. Lảm nhảm một chút như thế thôi, tớ rất mong mọi người sẽ thưởng thức vài dòng truyện tớ viết ra.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 22





	[KaliJamiKali] Vài cử chỉ quan tâm

Kalim Al-Asim khá chắc rằng Floyd Leech nhà Octavinelle là người bày ra cho cậu mấy điều này, nhưng cũng có là người anh em sinh đôi của cậu ta, Jade Leech, hoặc vì nhà trưởng Azul Ashengrotto nữa. Cậu không nghĩ mình phải nhờ cậy đến những người này trong công cuộc làm lành với Jamil, nhưng một mình cậu lại không nghĩ ra phải làm sao mới đúng.

Ban đầu, mọi việc diễn ra không quá thuận lợi. Nhà phó Scarabia rõ là mệt mỏi sau chừng ấy năm thu mình đương nhiên sẽ muốn nghỉ ngơi đôi chút, cho bản thân một thời gian được phép khỏi bận tâm đến cậu con trai trưởng nhà Asim chạy loạn quanh trường. Dù muốn mạnh tay hơn một tí, nhưng vì lời dặn không được phép vượt quá giới hạn từ kẻ bày mưu, Kalim trong lòng mang chút hoài nghi, vẫn cố gắng giữ bản thân kiên nhẫn. Như trước, cuộc sống ngày qua ngày của họ diễn ra như một vòng lặp không hồi kết. Lại không như trước kia, họ gần như chẳng còn dính dáng gì đến nhau nữa. Mỗi sáng sớm, Kalim sẽ tự thức dậy, tự mặc y phục rồi một mình dùng bữa sáng Jamil chuẩn bị từ trước. Tan học, cậu lại đến kéo áo vị cận thần (cũ) nhà mình, cười cười nhờ người ta giúp mình học, chỉ chờ người ta mạnh miệng từ chối liền tỏ ra cảm thông, bảo mình sẽ ghé qua nhà Octavinelle nhờ Azul và Jade, rồi chạy đi mất. Khi trở về Scarabia cũng đã chiều muộn sắp khuya, cậu lại ngoan ngoãn dùng bữa tối trước khi gào lên chúc Jamil ngủ ngon, rồi lẩn về phòng ngủ.

Ngày nào cũng như thế, tuyệt nhiên không bỏ qua bất kì một bước nào.

Người nhạy bén như Jamil Viper đương nhiên sẽ cảm giác được có gì đó không đúng lắm, nhưng anh không muốn nghĩ nhiều, chỉ đẩy nó qua một bên, xem nó như một trong những trò đùa khác của Kalim mà thôi. Thế nên khoảnh khắc mặt Jamil trong một thoáng tái đi khi Kalim lặp lại thói quen sau giờ tan học và tặc lưỡi gầm gừ hai chữ “Lại nữa” trong miệng, Kalim biết công sức mình đã bước đầu được đền đáp rồi.

Từng bước một, mối quan hệ họ trở lại với cách nó vốn có ban đầu, nhờ ơn nhóm nào đó bên Octavinelle cứ thích công khai đến giành việc Jamil đến độ anh tức lên mà thẳng tay đuổi họ về, không tiễn. Trước khi cười cười lăn về nhà, Floyd vẫn kịp rỉ tai Kalim:

_“Thấy chưa? Rắn biển vẫn thương cậu lắm đó.”_

Khỏi phải nói có lẽ ai cũng hình dung ra được cậu ta đeo cái nụ cười ngu ngốc trên mặt mình cả ngày như thế nào.

***

Ngồi trên giường của phó nhà, trên tay cầm cây lược, Kalim cười cười, vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Jamil đến gần. Đối vừa bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, cả người như còn phủ một vòng hơi nước chưa tan. Hương xà phòng thơm nhè nhẹ chạm vào cánh mũi Kalim khi đối phương đến gần khiến cậu cảm thấy đầu óc mình như trống rỗng.

“Sao đấy?”

“Ngồi xuống một chút nào, Jamil! Tớ chải tóc cho cậu!”

Jamil buông một hơi thở rõ dài. Từ bé đã thế, bất cứ khi nào có được cơ hội, Kalim lại gọi anh đến, thi hành đủ trò lên tóc anh. Có điều, tay nghề cùng mắt thẩm mỹ cậu ta ở khoản này… thiệt tình không phải không tốt. Nên tỏ thái độ như thế thôi, Jamil vẫn ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống mặt sàn trải thảm, im lặng cảm nhận từng ngón tay Kalim luồn qua từng kẽ tóc.

Kalim yêu chết mái tóc của người trước mắt. Dài đến tận eo, lúc nào cũng được chăm sóc kĩ lưỡng. Đã lâu không chạm vào nên khoảnh khắc các đầu ngón tay cậu tiếp xúc với cái mượt mà, mặt cậu trai vô thức đỏ bừng lên, tim cậu vang rộn ràng. Xúc động muốn giữ người này trong lòng mà yêu thương tràn đầy lồng ngực. Hít vào một hơi thật sâu nhằm trấn tĩnh bản thân, Kalim rũ mắt, bắt tay vào công việc.

Hai người tuyệt nhiên không nói một lời nào, chỉ có sột soạt từ mái tóc Jamil Viper thi thoảng vang lên. Căn phòng tĩnh lặng như vậy khiến Jamil cảm thấy đôi chút bồn chồn. Anh có lẽ đã quen với cậu nhóc kia líu lo bên tai mình không ngừng nghỉ…

“Kalim?”

Chất giọng trầm trầm gọi tên mình khiến Kalim giật nảy mình. Chết thật, cậu nhỡ thả hồn lên mây mất rồi.

“Hì hì, xin lỗi nhé Jamil. Tớ làm cậu đau sao?”

“Không phải…”

Jamil chỉ biết nói như thế. Thông thường giữa hai người, Kalim sẽ dẫn dắt cuộc trò chuyện, Jamil chỉ cần lắng nghe, đôi khi chêm vào vài câu hỏi để người ta thấy mình có hứng thú. Tự nhiên gọi cậu ta xong lại chẳng có gì để nói có kì lạ quá không đây?

Không biết có phải phát hiện ra người kia đang lúng túng hay không, mà Kalim sau khi im vài giây liền cứu cánh:

“Nè Jamil, Fairy Gala hôm nay cậu đã làm tốt lắm đó!”

Nụ cười trong giọng nói của Kalim không hiểu sao sưởi ấm Jamil từ trong ra ngoài. Anh đột nhiên ý thức hơi quá rõ về sự dịu dàng trong từng động tác của người kia, khiến anh không kiềm được mà hơi xê dịch, muốn né tránh cái dịu dàng ấy.

Jamil biết rằng anh không xứng đáng.

Kalim cũng biết anh nghĩ thế nào. Trăn trở gieo giống đã ròng rã gần hai chục năm, không thể dễ dàng buông bỏ hoàn toàn được.

Cũng không muốn khiến người phải khó xử thêm, Kalim đặt cây lược xuống bên cạnh, dợm lấy vài món phụ kiện cậu vô thức cầm theo, lại nghĩ cũng đã muộn rồi, thế là thôi. Cười cười, cậu trai vỗ vỗ vai Jamil “xong rồi đó”, rồi đứng lên, nhìn thành phẩm của mình mà mắt sáng lên tự hào. Cậu ngỡ mình thấy khóe môi Jamil cũng cong lên một chút. Nhìn người ta từ trên cao thế này, Kalim cảm thấy thật lạ lẫm. Do cách biệt chiều cao, thông thường Jamil là người cúi đầu xuống, cậu là người ngẩng đầu lên. Tư thế này… nhắc cậu nhớ bản chất sâu xa về mối quan hệ giữa hai người họ.

Cậu không thích chút nào.

Mím môi một chút, Kalim lại cười rạng rỡ, đưa tay kéo Jamil cùng đứng lên. Ngẩng đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt đen láy của nhà phó, vị nhà trưởng lòng lại ấm áp niềm vui. Jamil đẹp, thực sự rất đẹp. Có lẽ, đây là lần đầu tiên Kalim dừng lại để nhìn ngắm và nhận thấy người đứng bên cậu mỗi ngày xinh đẹp và giỏi giang như thế nào. Chỉ trong một thoáng, cậu nghĩ, có khi nào bản thân mới là người không xứng hay không?

“Kalim.”

“Hử?”

“Cậu cũng đã làm tốt lắm.”

Không xứng sao? Nếu như thực sự không xứng, thì tự than trách có ích gì? Nếu như thực sự không xứng, cậu sẽ cố gắng sao cho xứng với Jamil. Xứng với mọi lo âu, mọi chăm sóc Jamil đã dành cho cậu

Vòng hai tay ôm lấy người đối diện, lại cảm thấy có bàn tay dịu dàng đỡ sau lưng mình, Kalim cứ sợ bản thân trong phút chốc sẽ vỡ tan vì hạnh phúc mất. Cậu muốn ôm đối phương trong tay thế này thật lâu, nói cảm ơn thật nhiều, hôn lên trán đối phương, bảo đối phương “Cậu đã cực khổ rồi”…

“Nào, muộn rồi, cậu về phòng ngủ đi, sáng mai có tiết.”

“Ừ, tớ biết rồi! Jamil ngủ ngon!”

“Cậu cũng thế nhé. Hẹn mai gặp lại.”

Dẫu đã buông tay, ấm áp vẫn lưu luyến trên da, vẫn đong đầy trong tim hai người họ.

Đêm ấy dài đằng đẵng, im lặng nao lòng người.

***

“Jamil, chào buổi sáng!”

Jamil giật nảy mình, suýt đánh rơi cán chảo trong tay. Anh nhìn trân trân Kalim đang cười toe toét ngay cửa bếp, rồi đưa mắt ngó cái đồng hồ điện tử trên bàn rõ là hiển thị 5:30 sáng. Lo nghĩ không biết sức khỏe mình liệu có vấn đề gì không mà bỗng nhiên gặp ảo giác, người kia đã từ lúc nào đến bên anh mà hồ hởi:

“Có người nói với tớ Jamil thường dậy tầm giờ này để chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho tớ, nên hôm nay tớ cũng thử dậy giờ này xem sao… Cậu thật giỏi quá, ngày nào cũng có thể dậy sớm như vậy mà vẫn không mệt mỏi. Mà Jamil đang làm món gì đó? Tớ vẫn nhớ chút đỉnh những gì Ruggie dạy hôm trước nè! Tớ giúp cậu nha?”

“Kalim…”

“Chỗ nguyên liệu này… Cậu tính làm món hầm sao? Rau củ cậu đã rửa chưa? Chưa thì tớ làm hộ nhé?”

“Kalim à…”

“Nào, không cần ngại! Chỉ là rửa thôi thì không phải dùng dao kéo hay lửa gì đâu mà!”

“Kalim! Nghe tôi bảo!”

4 mắt nhìn nhau. Không khí như ngưng đọng, ngột ngạt khó chịu vô cùng. Vẻ mặt thảng thốt của Kalim trong vài giây được thay thế bởi một nụ cười buồn, véo một cái đau đớn vào tim nhà phó.

Thở dài, Jamil nghĩ nghĩ một chút, rồi chậm rãi cất lời trước khi người kia nói cái gì đó ngu ngốc:

“Cậu thực sự không cần phải làm những điều này đâu… Tôi biết cậu muốn hai ta bình đẳng, và tôi cũng thế. Nhưng Kalim à…”

“Điều đó là không thể, cậu muốn nói như thế, có phải không?”

Lần này đến lượt Jamil á khẩu. “Bộp” một cái, hai tay Kalim giữ chặt hai má của Jamil. Anh bị kéo xuống, bị ép nhìn thẳng vào cặp ruby sáng long lanh. Kalim hít sâu một hơi, rồi kêu to:

“Jamil Viper! Nghe tớ!”

“Tớ, Kalim Al-Asim, lấy danh dự gia đình ra đảm bảo với cậu chúng ta có thể có mối quan hệ bình đẳng! Miễn là cậu muốn!”

Giữa lúc Jamil đang sửng sốt, đôi tay ấm áp của Kalim đã hạ xuống hai bờ vai anh. Cậu trai khẽ siết một cái, giọng nhẹ đi:

“Chỉ cần cậu muốn thì cái gì chúng ta cũng có thể làm được. Chúng ta có thể thuyết phục phụ huynh, họ không đồng ý thì ta có thể chạy trốn… Này nhé, tớ cũng xây dựng được kha khá mối quan hệ rồi đó, có gì thì mình nhờ họ cho ở nhờ một thời gian, không thì… Ơ Jamil, tớ đang nói nghiêm túc đó!”

Ai kia chịu không nổi nữa đang cười nắc nẻ không ngừng được. Ôi trời, hiếm khi nào anh cười đến điên dại như thế. Đứa ngốc này đang nói cái gì vậy? Thật đúng là khó tin mà. Làm gì có chuyện mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng như thế? Thật sự, thật sự ngu ngốc. Thuyết phục phụ huynh bỏ đi cái truyền thống vài đời đã điêu, chạy trốn lại còn điêu hơn nữa. Kalim ơi là Kalim, cậu có nghĩ cha mẹ cậu chỉ cần ngoắc tay một cái là tóm gọn được cả hai về không? Cậu thì bình an vô sự, nhưng anh thì sao? Gia đình anh thì thế nào?

Dẫu vậy, Jamil biết rõ anh không chỉ đang cười trên sự ngớ ngẩn của kế hoạch Kalim vừa đề ra. Anh cười vì anh thực lòng cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc vì Kalim nghĩ đến như vậy vì một kẻ như anh, vì cái mối quan hệ chẳng khác nào một nùi chỉ rối này.

“Kìa, cậu đừng cười như vậy chứ… Tớ nghĩ về điều này khá là lâu rồi, từ tận tuần trước cơ, cái hôm tớ bắt đầu chải tóc cho cậu ấy…”

“Cậu bày đến như thế có nghĩ đến những rủi ro có thể xảy ra hay không?”

“Không phải không có, nhưng mà,” Kalim bày ra mặt suy tư, rồi lại cười tươi rói, “Tớ tin là có Jamil ở với tớ, mọi thứ ta đều giải quyết được thôi!”

“Cốc!” một cái, Kalim ăn một cú rõ đau. Buông hai tay khỏi Jamil mà ôm đầu xuýt xoa, Kalim lỡ mất Jamil nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười. Chất giọng đều đều lành lạnh kia vang lên bên tai cậu:

“Tôi nào có phải đấng toàn năng? Cậu đúng là ngây thơ quá rồi. Đây có phải phim tình cảm đâu mà cứ dắt nhau chạy trốn là xong chuyện?”

“Cậu mạnh tay quá đó Jamil à! Nhưng cho dù có là phim tình cảm, hai nhân vật chính cũng phải gặp sóng gió, rồi cùng nhau vượt qua mới có thể hạnh phúc bên nhau mãi mãi chứ!”

“Cậu muốn nói cái gì đây?”

Bị bất ngờ ôm chầm lấy, Jamil suýt ngã. Quán tính khiến anh lui lại mấy bước, rồi tựa hẳn vào tường. Kalim ngẩng đầu lên, mặt mày bỗng nghiêm túc:

“Cậu biết tớ muốn nói gì mà.”

“Ừ, tôi biết chứ,” khóe môi phó nhà lại không nhịn được mà cong cong, “Hoặc ít ra, tôi nghĩ là tôi đoán được.”

“Thế cậu thấy sao?”

“Tôi sẽ suy nghĩ. Giờ rửa rau củ hộ tôi nhé? Không bắt tay vào làm việc ngay sẽ muộn đấy.”

“Tớ làm ngay đây!”

***

Jamil Viper mệt mỏi hất nước lạnh lên mặt, cố gắng tự khiến bản thân tỉnh táo hơn một chút. Đầu anh nhức ong ong, mắt anh mờ tiêu cự. Nhìn ảnh phản chiếu đầy thảm hại của bản thân trong gương khiến ruột anh thắt lại thành một đoàn.

_Cơ thể Kalim Al-Asim nằm bất động nơi mũi giày anh, cả người cậu lạnh giá. Mùi tanh nồng của máu thật ghê tởm, đáng buồn nôn. Có ánh sáng bạc từ con dao cắm trên lưng cậu, như khuếch đại cái chất sắt giữa không khí. Anh đứng đó, không làm gì khác ngoài nhìn cái cơ thể vô hồn. Xung quanh tuyệt nhiên chẳng có gì khác ngoài bóng đêm. Não anh trống rỗng. Y phục trên người dính vào cơ thể, một màu nâu đỏ hệt như cái chất lỏng đang khô trên nền đất…_

Không được nhớ đến nó nữa, không được…

Jamil thở dài một hơi, bước ra ngoài phòng sinh hoạt chung không bóng người. Phải rồi, hiện là nửa đêm, làm gì có ai còn thức cơ chứ? Biết rằng tốt nhất vẫn là nên trở về phòng cố gắng ngủ đến sáng, song lòng vẫn rối bời, thế là chân lại vô thức bước đến trước cửa phòng người kia. Rồi, giờ thì làm gì đây…? Đặt tay lên tay nắm cửa, xoay một chút…

“Lạch cạch”.

Cửa khóa. Jamil muốn mắng bản thân ngu ngốc. Kalim dù sao cũng đã trải qua bao nhiêu loại chuyện. Dẫu ngày thường không bày ra ngoài, nhưng thận trọng có lẽ đã ngấm vào một phần ý thức cậu trai. Ngủ mà cửa nẻo không khóa, khác gì mời người ta vào hại mình cơ chứ? Cười một chút, Jamil hơi lắc đầu. Anh nhiều khi coi nhẹ cậu trai cả nhà Asim rồi. Người ta cũng đâu phải trẻ nít chưa nếm hiểm nguy đâu…

Vừa xoay gót định rời đi, cánh cửa sau lưng lại vừa vặn bật mở. Có bàn tay ấm áp đưa đến túm lấy cổ tay anh, không cho phép anh về. Jamil còn đang ngớ ra thì đã bị kéo vào trong phòng. Lại “cạch” một tiếng. Lúc anh nhận ra thì Kalim đã đóng cửa lại rồi.

“Jamil.”

Kalim gọi tên anh. Giọng cậu vẫn như mọi ngày, thế mà Jamil lại có cảm nghĩ hình như có tầng cảm xúc nào dưới tiếng gọi ấy mà anh không thể nghe ra.

Đôi mắt đỏ dò xét anh, rồi chậm rãi hỏi:

“Jamil không khỏe à? Mặt cậu nhìn hơi tái…”

“Tôi gặp ác mộng.”

Tối muộn, lí trí dễ bị cảm xúc lấn át, Jamil buông phòng bị ra mà nói sự thật. Giọng Kalim chẳng hiểu sao lúc này với anh lại dịu dàng đến thế, kích cái gì đó trong anh, thôi thúc anh trở nên yếu đuối một chút. Nhìn đối phương vẫn còn sống, tay vẫn còn hơi ấm, khóe mắt Jamil bỗng cay cay. Hít sâu một hơi, ép bản thân phải bình tĩnh lại, anh tiếp tục:

“Cũng không có gì nghiêm trọng đâu. Tôi về nhé. Cậu nên ngủ đi-“

“Jamil ở lại đây với tớ đi.”

Lúc này, Jamil mới để ý tay mình nãy giờ vẫn chưa được Kalim buông ra. Thở dài một cách, Jamil làm ra cái biểu cảm bất lực mà nhìn Kalim chằm chằm, im lặng đòi cậu ta một lời giải thích. Kalim chỉ cười hì hì. Ánh trăng bạc soi sườn mặt khiến sự hiện diện của nhà trưởng Scarabia trước mắt anh có chút huyền ảo, vô thực, có cảm giác như chạm vào thôi cũng sẽ tan biến.

“Tớ không ngủ được. Hồi trước những lúc tớ gặp ác mộng hoặc không ngủ được lại chạy sang chỗ cậu, cậu nhớ không? Như vài năm trước á. Có cậu là tớ có thể ngủ một giấc thật là ngon đến sáng.”

Đúng là vậy. Có vài đêm, Kalim sẽ mở cửa phòng anh, mặt ướt nước mắt. Bị đánh thức giữa chừng có tức thì tức thật, nhưng nhiều hơn hết là mệt mỏi, nên Jamil cũng không nhiều lời mà nhích qua một bên nhường một phần giường cho cậu thiếu gia rồi nhắm mắt ngủ tiếp. Sáng hôm sau, đập vào mắt đầu tiên chắc chắn sẽ là cảnh cậu trai ngủ chẳng biết trời trăng gì, thỉnh thoảng còn nói mớ. Đến lúc dậy lại tràn đầy năng lực, như thể đêm hôm trước không có gì không hay xảy ra.

“Nhưng Kalim à, giường ở trường không thể chứa vừa hai thằng con trai lớn tướng thế này đâu.”

“Chưa thử làm sao mà biết được? Nào Jamil…”

Chống cự vô hiệu, Jamil vẫn bị cậu hào phú lôi lên giường. Ừm, đúng là giường cho con trai nhà đầu tư có khác, rộng hơn hẳn cái ở phòng anh. Hai chàng trai nằm bên nhau cũng không dễ chịu gì mấy, nhưng ít nhất không đến mức chật chội, nóng nực. Kalim rúc vào bên cạnh anh, nhe răng cười mãn nguyện, lầm bầm cái gì đó nghe như “Tớ bảo rồi mà”. Cả hai nằm im lặng một lúc, hai tay tự lúc nào đan vào nhau. Bầu không khí bình yên, dịu dàng hết sức, khiến lòng Jamil cũng tìm được chốn an yên, mở cửa cho cơn buồn ngủ dần tiến đến. Trước khi khép đôi mi, anh hướng về cậu trai tóc trắng, lầm bầm:

“Dễ dàng cho tớ vào phòng như thế, cậu không sợ tôi tấn công cậu sao?”

***

Tấn công tớ à?

Kalim nghĩ một chút, nghiêng đầu sang định đáp lời lại thấy đối phương đã chìm vào cõi mộng, hàng mi dài khẽ rung rinh nom đáng yêu vô cùng. Không kiềm được, cậu trai hơi nhỏm dậy, nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn ngay khóe mắt người cậu thương. Đối phương không có dấu hiệu muốn tỉnh dậy lại cau mày tỏ vẻ bất mãn chọc trái tim con trai cả nhà Asim ngứa ngáy. Cậu đánh bạo, áp môi mình lên gò má người kia. Ấm áp thỏa mãn tâm can cậu. Rút về, cậu trai cười khe khẽ. Xem ra nhỡ đêm nay thức trắng cũng không quá tồi.

“Jamil à, chết dưới tay cậu, tớ cũng cam lòng. Vì tớ yêu cậu, yêu cậu, yêu cậu bằng cả mạng sống tớ.”

…

“Đồ ngốc này.”


End file.
